The present invention relates to medication storage devices that remind the user to take medication and more particularly, to such devices that store a plurality of containers for different medications with timed reminder mechanisms that indicate which medication container is to be accessed at prescribed times to meet a prescribed medication schedule.
The current trend in medicine is for physicians to prescribe more powerful medication and for the patient to be instructed to take many different kinds of medication at different times throughout the day. This is confusing and awkward for even the most alert patient. Elderly patients have memory problems and even younger patients may be forgetful, especially under the influence of the medicine. There may be dangers to the patient from: forgetting pills; taking extra pills; or taking pills at the wrong time. This is especially important with more powerful medications where the effective dose is close to the toxic dose, such as the cardiac glycosides, where a high blood level is necessary to control heart function but a little higher dose may be fatal.